


when you're gone I know I will wish you near

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Baby Carter Bennett, Beatrice and Elizabeth were best friends growing up, Best Friends, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Beatrice meets her best friend Elizabeth at a coffee shop to come clean about a secret.
Relationships: Beatrice Fontaine & Elizabeth Bennett, Beatrice Fontaine/Isaac King, Elizabeth Bennett/Thomas Bennett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Green Creek Bingo





	when you're gone I know I will wish you near

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Green Creek Bingo 2020 Challenge. My prompt for this fic was Secret Relationship, so I decided to use Robbie's mom and dad. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I love thinking about Beatrice and her early life!!
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Helsinki' by The National Parks.

“Hey Bea! Sorry I’m late, Carter did not want to go down for his nap.” Elizabeth sat down at the table a little frazzled.

“It’s fine. I only just got here a little bit ago myself.” Bea smiled politely at her friend.

“I’m glad you called, it’s been a while since we’ve gotten together.”

Bea smiled nervously. “I know it has.”

“So, what’s the news?”

“I met someone.” Bea took a breath and waited for Lizzie’s reaction.

"Bea! That's great! I'm so glad you found your mate!" Lizzie stopped herself from getting too excited as she saw her friend was not as ecstatic, "What's wrong?"

"He's not my mate." Bea said slowly, "I've been feeling a little lonely which I know isn't your fault what with Carter and Thomas, but I have been and I met this guy. He's cute and I thought maybe I could just have something fun for a while."

"It's okay that he's not your mate. I mean meeting Thomas so young was a rarity."

"I know", Bea laughed, "You're the first person I've told about Isaac."

Lizzie was confused; Beatrice told her mother everything. "Bea, you haven't told your mom and dad?"

"No, and I can't, um she wouldn't accept me dating Isaac and well Dad, you know him."

"I think they can get past him not being your mate."

"Mom would think he's too much like my dad and besides Dad would hate that Isaac isn't a wolf." Bea played with her hands nervously.

Lizzie was silent at that and took a deep breath before speaking, "Bea, has Isaac hit you?" Lizzie knew all about Bea's dad, Mike Fontaine, the second to the Lewis pack in Abby. Lizzie couldn't count the nights Bea had climbed into Lizzie's room to escape the fighting.

"No, no nothing like that. I think mom just worries, but um the thing is Isaac was a hunter, so it has to stay secret."

"Isaac was a what? A hunter? Are you serious Beatrice Roberta Fontaine?"

Bea's face became hard, "He _WAS_ a hunter. Not anymore. He and his cousin, David, left their family. Look Lizzie, I came here because you're the only person I trust and I can't let my parents or my pack know about him. They won't understand and maybe you don't either, but I love him."

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't trust hunters, not after everything and I just, I don't want you hurt. You're my best friend. I promise I won't say anything if that's what you want."

Bea relaxed. "Thanks Lizzie; besides I don't think I could leave him now anyway."

Lizzie looked questioningly at her friend.

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I took a test yesterday and I told him last night and we'll that's the other reason I wanted to see you. We're leaving Abby. My parents can't know and if my pack finds out you know what they'll do and we can't go to Green Creek. Isaac found this cute little bungalow in Seafare, it's a little town on the coast. Maybe once the baby's born you could come out with Carter?" Bea looked at her hands again, "I just want my kid to have a better life than I did and maybe Isaac isn't my mate or a wolf but I think he's gonna make a good dad."

Lizzie was silent for a while; her best friend was leaving. Growing up they always talked about having houses next door to each other and having their kids be best friends and now it's all gone. Her best friend is leaving everyone she knows during such a vulnerable time and her gut is telling her Isaac is bad news, but she does the only thing she can, "I would love to come out once you've had the baby and you're settled Bea!"

Bea smiled, "Thanks Lizzie."


End file.
